Mario Kart Tour (Fan Version)
Mario Kart Tour is a mobile game in the Mario Kart series. It is free-to-start from the App Store and Google Play. It incorporates a free-to-play microtransaction mechanic, where players have restrictions and timers unless they spend some of the various types of currencies in-game, as well as having loot boxes in the form of items being launched out of pipes. The game officially launched for both iOS and Android devices on September 25, 2019, in 163 territories. Gameplay The goal of the game is to be in first place at the end of each race, using items obtained by driving through Item Boxes. The game is played in a portrait position, while the phone's touch controls are used to play the game, such as dragging the finger across the screen to steer the kart. There are three ways the player can make turns. For the phones supporting it, the gyroscope can be used to steer. Touch controls can be used in two configurations. The main setting has the driver jumping every time the screen is tapped, making drifting the main way to take turns, controlled by how the fingers slide on the screen. In the other configuration, the kart does not jump when tapping the screen, which results in it steering and auto-drifting as the fingers slide on the screen. This configuration does not allow the charge of an Ultra Mini-Turbo. Karts accelerate automatically and can steer players away from walls. The intensity of smart-steering can be changed in the game's settings. When a race is completed, the player will be awarded Grand Stars, experience points for the used driver, kart and glider, and coins. If the player finishes in the top three places, the gauge to level up will be filled, while if the placement is 5th or lower, the gauge will be dropped. When the gauge is already empty, however, the player will not go level down. Grand Stars are awarded depending on whether a certain point threshold has been reached. Experience points for the driver, kart and glider are awarded depending on the placement. The coins obtained are those collected during the race, but a player will get one additional coin for every 1000 points obtained during the race. Each day, it is possible to obtain up to 150 experience points for drivers, karts and gliders and up to 300 coins by racing. When those limits are reached the player cannot obtain experience points or coins by racing until the next day. In order to continue gaining experience points or collecting coins, the player can use point-boost tickets for the former and can play Coin Rush or get rewards from challenges for the latter. Grand Stars are used to unlock new cups and to receive Tour Gifts that appear in the form of gift boxes in the race selection screen. Experience points for drivers, karts, and gliders are used to increase the points earned for a race by selecting a said driver, kart or glider. Coins are mainly used in the shop to purchase items. Filling up the gauge to level up gives a reward to the player, increases the points earned when reaching a specific placement in the race and, when level 7 or level 12 are reached, allows the player to buy more items in the shop. Characters Upon launching the game, players will be given either Toad or Toadette, with Mario being unlocked after completing the tutorial (but he's launched out of the pipe). Unlike other Mario Kart games, there are no weight classes between characters, but they are sorted by their rarity of unlocking them, via opening up randomized green pipes with rubies. There are three tiers of rarity: Normal, Super, and High-End. While the Normal characters are easier to unlock, rarer characters have a greater amount of starting points, have a higher top speed, higher coin-earning rates, likelihood of picking up mid-race weapons and items, and have more favored courses. Normal Baby Mario (Mario).png|Baby Mario T730BabyPeach.png|Baby Peach NSMBWiiUToad.png|Toad Toadette - Mario Party 10.png|Toadette Green Koopa New.png|Koopa Troopa ShyGuy.png|Shy Guy Super Mario MP100.png|Mario LuigiSR.png|Luigi Peach MP100.png|Peach MKPC Yoshi Solo.png|Yoshi SuperMarioParty Daisy.png|Daisy T730DryBones.png|Dry Bones NSMBWiiUBowser.png|Bowser MP8Wario.png|Wario Donkey Kong-3.png|Donkey Kong High-End Metal Mario (Mario).png|Metal Mario Rosalina MP10.png|Rosalina NSMBUDXNabbit.png|Nabbit Pauline_MKT.png|Pauline MKT_Mario_Musician_Outfit_render.png|Mario (Musician) Items There are two types of items: Normal Items, and Special Items. Normal Items are for everyone, while Special Items are items that can be used by anyone. Normal Items Banana Peel MK8.png|Banana Peel WiiGreenShellMK8.png|Green Shell WiiRedShellMK8.png|Red Shell 3DSBlueSpinyShellMK8.png|Spiny Shell BobOmb.png|Bob-Omb SuperMushroomNSMB2.png|Super Mushroom 800px-BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill BlooperSMM3D.png|Blooper 434px-LightningBoltMK8.png|Lightning Bolt HORN.png|Super Horn Special Items 585px-New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower (Mario, Luigi) Boomerang Flower MK8D.png|Boomerang Flower (Baby Mario) GiantBananaMK8.png|Giant Banana Peel (Donkey Kong) GreenShellMarioKart3.png|Triple Green Shell (Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones) T730MegaMushroom.png|Mega Mushroom (Toad, Toadette, Nabbit) MKT Icon DoubleBobomb.png|Double Bob-Omb (Shy Guy, Wario, Metal Mario) MKT_Icon_Bubble.png|Buble (Baby Peach) MKT_Icon_Heart.png|Heart (Peach, Daisy) YoshieggNSMBU.png|Yoshi's Egg (Yoshi) T730BowserShell.png|Bowser's Shell (Bowser) MKT_DashRing.png|Dash Ring (Rosalina, Pauline) 1200px-Question_Block_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Coin Box (Mario (Musician)) Karts Just like with characters, Karts are sorted by their rarity of unlocking them, via opening up randomized green pipes with rubies. There are three tiers of rarity: Normal, Super, and High-End. Normal MKT Icon PipeFrameRed.png|Pipe Frame RD* (Baby Mario, Mario, & Pauline Only) MKT Icon PipeFrameGreen.png|Pipe Frame GN* (Luigi & Yoshi Only) MKT Icon PipeFramePink.png|Pipe Frame PN* (Baby Peach, Toadette, & Peach Only) MKT Icon PipeFrameYellow.png|Pipe Frame YL* (Koopa Troopa, Daisy, & Donkey Kong Only) MKT Icon PipeFrameBlue.png|Pipe Frame BL* (Toad Only) MKT_Icon_PipeFrameTurquoise.png|Pipe Frame TQ* (Rosalina Only) MKT Icon PipeFrameOrange.png|Pipe Frame OR* (Bowser Only) MKT Icon PipeFramePurple2.png|Pipe Frame PR* (Wario & Nabbit Only) MKT Icon PipeFrameBlack.png|Pipe Frame BK* (Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Metal Mario, and Mario (Musician) Only) Mushmellow.png|Mushmellow BirthdayGirl.png|Birthday Girl B-Dasher.png|B Dasher 16.Bullet Blaster Transparent.png|Bullet Blaster SuperBlooper.png|Super Blooper NOTE: Karts with * are all under the Pipe Frame Kart (for example, it's Pipe Frame RD when Mario is selected, but become Pipe Frame OR when Bowser is selected). Super Classic_Dragster.png|Classic Dragster 5.turbo_yoshi_Transparent.png|Turbo Yoshi 442D6EA7-8891-4359-89E1-100899DFCBBC.png|Cheep Charger 14.Barreltrain_Transparent.png|Barrel Train Poltergust4000model.png|Poltergust 4000 AB632FF3-2016-47FD-BC8F-8C41DD5CA13B.png|Soda Jet CactusKart Transparent.png|Cact-X Steel_Driver.png|Steel Driver MK8PWing.png|P-Wing High-End MKT_Icon_FlameFlyer.png|Flame Flyer BadwagonBodyMK8.png|Badwagon MK8BlueFalcon.png|Blue Falcon YellowTaxi.png|Yellow Taxi MKT_Icon_PipeFrameGold.png|Golden Pipe Frame Gliders Just like with the karts and characters, Gliders are sorted by their rarity of unlocking them, via opening up randomized green pipes with rubies. There are three tiers of rarity: Normal, Super, and High-End. Normal SuperGliderRD.png|Super Glider RD* (Baby Mario, Mario, & Pauline Only) SuperGliderGN.png|Super Glider GN* (Luigi & Yoshi Only) SuperGliderPN.png|Super Glider PN* (Baby Peach, Toadette, & Peach Only) SuperGliderYL.png|Super Glider YL* (Koopa Troopa, Daisy, & Donkey Kong Only) SuperGliderBL.png|Super Glider BL* (Toad Only) SuperGliderTQ.png|Super Glider TQ* (Rosalina Only) SuperGliderOR.png|Super Glider OR* (Bowser Only) SuperGliderPR.png|Super Glider PR* (Wario & Nabbit Only) SuperGliderBK.png|Super Glider BK* (Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Metal Mario, and Mario (Musician) Only) ParachuteGliderMK8.png|Parachute ParafoilGliderMK8.png|Parafoil NOTE: Gliders with * are all under the Super Glider (for example, it's Super Glider GN when Luigi is selected, but become Super Glider YL when Donkey Kong is selected). Super MKT_Icon_PaperGlider.png|Paper Glider PeachParasolGliderMK8.png|Peach Parasol CloudGliderMK8.png|Cloud Glider Flower_Glider_-_Mk7.png|Flower Glider High-End Ghastly_Glider.png|Beast Glider MKT_Icon_Swooper.png|Swooper FareFlyer.png|Fare Flyer MKT_Icon_SuperGliderGold.png|Golden Super Glider Tracks New NewYorkMinute.png SNES SNESMarioCircuit1.png SNESRainbowRoad.png N64 N64LuigiRaceway.png N64KoopaTroopaBeach.png GBA GBABowserCastle1.png GBACheeseLand.png NGC NGCYoshiCircuit.png NGCDinoDinoJungle.png DS DSLuigisMansion.png DSWarioStadium.png WII WIIMooMooMeadows.png WIICoconutMall.png 3DS 3DSToadCircuit.png 3DSShyGuyBazaar.png 3DSRockRockMountain.png U USunshineAirport.png Tours For more information on the actual cups and spotlights in the tour, see Mario Kart Tour (Fan Version)/Tours The New York Tour was the first tour of the game and lasted from September 25, 2019, to October 8, 2019. The spotlights consisted of the following: September 25, 2019 - October 1, 2019 Pauline MKT.png|CHARACTER: Pauline YellowTaxi.png|KART: Yellow Taxi FareFlyer.png|GLIDER: Fare Flyer Credits *The information on the gameplay was taken directly from the Mario Kart Tour page on the Mario Wiki. Category:Video Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Switch X Studios